Sternenglanz/Kapitel 5
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 4 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 6}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 5. Kapitel aus dem Buch Sternenglanz. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Brombeerkralle *Ampferschweif *Borkenpelz *Rauchfell *Birkenjunges *Lichtherz *Wolkenschweif *Rußpelz *Rostfell *Nebelfuß *Kleinwolke *Schwarzstern *Mottenflügel *Mausefell *Triefnase *Habichtfrost *Leopardenstern *Feuerstern *Moorkralle *Apfeljunges *Pilzjunges *Riedjunges (hier fälschlicherweise Glockenjunges genannt) *Mohnblüte *Dornenkralle *Aschenfuß *Kurzbart *Krähenfeder *Haferbart (im Original eigentlich Blitzschweif) Erwähnte Charaktere *Eichhornschweif Sonstige Orte *See-Territorium **Felsenkessel ***Kinderstube **Insel **FlussClan-Lager **Pferdeort *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert **Mondstein *Berge Tiere *Dachs *Fuchs *Fisch Heilmittel *Reisekräuter Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, SternenClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan, Zweibeiner, Donnerweg, Zweibeinernest, Gesetz der Krieger, WindClan, Frischbeute *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Heiler, Zweiter Anführer, Ältester, Anführer, Königin, Schüler *Zeit: Blattgrüne *Redewendung: "Heiliger SternenClan!" Wissenswertes *Seite 117: "(...) Mix aus Schmerz und Wut empfinden?" - Statt Schmerz müsste es "Empörung" oder "Schock" heißen, da im Original die Rede von shock ist (vgl. Seite 104 von Starlight) *Seite 117: Der Satzteil "Leafpaw tried to speak calmly, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Blattpfote versuchte, ruhig zu sprechen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Blattpfote versuchte, ihre Unruhe zu verbergen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 104 von Starlight) *Seite 118: "(...) vertrauten roten Pelz einen (...)" - Statt roten müsste es "dunkelorangen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von dark ginger ist (vgl. Seite 105 von Starlight) *Seite 118: Der Satz "She guessed he was talking to other members of the Clan." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 105 von Starlight) *Seite 119: "(...) ihre Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 105 von Starlight) *Seite 120: Der Satzrest "(...), a ThunderClan warrior." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 107 von Starlight) *Seite 121: "(...), und Blattpfote duckte sich in der Erwartung, (...)" - Statt duckte sich in der müsste es "verkrampfte sich, halb erwartend," oder "spannte sich an, halb erwartend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Leafpaw tensed, half expecting ist (vgl. Seite 108 von Starlight) *Seite 121: Der Satzrest "(...), though Leafpaw could tell (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 108 von Starlight) *Seite 123-124: Riedjunges wird fälschlicherweise Glockenjunges genannt. *Seite 123: Der Satz "But that's not fair!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Aber das ist nicht fair!/Das ist unfair!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das ist gemein!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 109 von Starlight) *Seite 123: Der Satzteil "Their earliest memories would be (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ihre frühsten Erinnerungen würden (...) sein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das würden sie nicht vergessen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 109 von Starlight) *Seite 124: Der Ausdruck "good-bye" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "auf Wiedersehen") wurde im Deutschen mit "gute Nacht" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 110 von Starlight) *Seite 124: Der Satzteil "(...) to touch noses with the ThunderClan warrior." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), um die Nase des DonnerClan-Kriegers mit ihrer eigenen zu berühren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), um ihn zu trösten." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 109 von Starlight) *Seite 124: Der Satzrest "As she wove her way through the other cats, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 111 von Starlight) *Seite 125-126: Der Älteste Blitzschweif wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise durch Haferbart ersetzt. *Seite 125: "Sie könnte ein paar Kräuter suchen, die ihn stärken würden, zum Beispiel die Reisekräuter, die sie vor ihrer Reise zum Mondstein immer gegessen hatte." - Der Satz ist im Deutschen so formuliert, als würde es sich bei den Reisekräutern um eine einzige spezielle Pflanze handeln, obwohl dieses Heilmittel eigentlich aus mehreren Kräutern besteht und dieser Vergleich im Original eigentlich nur verdeutlichen soll, dass Blattpfote ein Kraut, was eine ähnliche/gleiche Wirkung wie die Reisekräuter hat, suchen will (vgl. Seite 111 von Starlight) *Seite 125: "(...), miaute er höflich." - Statt höflich müsste es "knapp" oder "barsch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von curtly ist (vgl. Seite 112 von Starlight) *Seite 125: "Krähenfeder bohrte seine Krallen in die Erde." - Vor dem Wort seine müsste "aufgeregt" oder "aufgewühlt" stehen, da im Original die Rede von agitatedly ist (vgl. Seite 112 von Starlight) *Seite 125: Die Wörter zu Ende vom Satz "(...) Reise ist zu Ende." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 112 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 126: Der Satzteil "The old tom settled himself more comfortably and (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der alte Kater legte sich in eine bequemere Position und (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der alte Kater rollte sich fester zusammen und (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 112 von Starlight) Quellen en:Starlight/Chapter 5 Kategorie:Verweise